User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Tokyo Game Show 2017
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we prepare for Tokyo Game Show 2017! Details About TGS Monster Hunter: World *They'll be revealing info about the giant monster at TGS. *The new trailer for Monster Hunter: World will be showing off the NPCs, story, fields, etc. for the game. It will also be revealing the Flagship. *Hunters can now evade while carrying monster eggs. *Negative skills have been taken out of Monster Hunter: World. Now only positive skills are in the game. *The skill system has been simplified in Monster Hunter: World so players are encouraged to make more sets. *Some skills were moved onto the Mantles to make them easier to use, such as Rocksteady or Taunt. *Muddy now slows down the hunter's movements instead of encasing them in mud. *More details about Monster Hunter: World's story will be revealed at TGS. *TGS Guide for Monster Hunter: World. Monster Hunter Frontier Z *Fixed Conquest/Solstice quests, Event will now be permanent. *More starting level choices, no longer forced to start at lv1. *Level Ranking system and ranking rewards removed, extra rewards will be included in quest rewards instead. *"Advanced Solstice Quest", not sure what this is yet. The Mystery Flagship We all have no idea what the Flagship Monster, but I'm certain that we are all looking forward to seeing it in one form or another. I'm suspecting it will be teased in a similar way to Gore Magala and Seregios at TGS. A New Conquest War Type Though we don't know much about the "Advanced Solstice Quest", I'm certain the Frontier Team has one hell of a plan ready for their players! I'm hoping for a completely new monster to be exclusive to this new quest, but I'm expecting them to just make one of their existing monsters stronger. Streams Playstation Japan CapcomChannel Dengeki Other Links Twitch *https://www.twitch.tv/playstationjapan *https://www.twitch.tv/capcom_channel *https://www.twitch.tv/dengekionline Niconico *'Capcom': 9/21, 9/23, and 9/24 *'Dengeki': http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv305503767 Times *http://gematsu.com/2017/09/sony-announces-tgs-2017-lineup-stage-schedule *http://gematsu.com/2017/09/capcom-announces-tgs-2017-lineup-stage-schedule Questions *1. Are you looking forward to Tokyo Game Show? *2. What do you hope is revealed about Monster Hunter: World at TGS besides the info mentioned above? *3. What do you hope is revealed about Monster Hunter Frontier Z besides the info mentioned above? *4. Plan on watching all the streams, just plan on catching them when you can, or waiting for info after TGS? *5. Do you have high hopes for MHW's Flagship Monster? What are you hoping from it? *6. What kind of new monsters do you hope are in Monster Hunter: World? *7. Which monsters do you hope return in Monster Hunter: World? *8. Do some of the changes in Monster Hunter: World have you worried? Why? *9. Do you think MHF-Z will get a new Solstice Conquest War Monster? Do you think an existing monster will become stronger soon? *10. Which monsters do you hope get a Zenith Species? *11. What Exotic Species (Main Series Monster) do you hope appears in Frontier next? *12. Besides Monster Hunter, are there any other games you looking forward to seeing at TGS? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs